Naruto: Sunset
by Sonata-Time-Flare-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: Story Complete! The sun...this was something Naruto never liked. It's warmth seemed to shine on everyone but him. However, when Hinata Hyuga enters his life, Naruto suddenly finds himself. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Story**: Naruto: Sunset  
**Author**: Aoi  
**Written**: February 3, 2020  
**Genre**: Romance & Tragedy  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: We do not own Naruto but we down these story ideas.  
**Author's Note**: Aoi here, please pardon my grammar, as English is my second language. Hope you enjoy! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 1**

At a school cafeteria, most tables were filled with groups of friends that each differed from each other.

One group would be laughing all the while doing crazy things that could easily bring a new comer's attention. Another would be filled with people that sat close to each other, but their eyes remained glued to their phones as only silence filled the table. Then there was the group that liked to make fun of others all the while making it obvious.

Their target today, or rather as usual, was a blonde boy who sat alone at a table, close to the huge windows, that could easily fill up 8 people. The boy who seemed fragile was obviously uncomfortable as he frequently put up his big and dark glasses that although fit his face's frame perfectly. He also had his long sleeves of his uniform hide his hands and so he couldn't eat properly. Due to his discomfort, he didn't bother pulling up his sleeves as he tried his best to eat without staining his uniform.

The whiskered boy would never dare to look up. All he did during the lunch period was stare and pick at his food as he could feel the numerous snickers and stares on him from the other people sitting all around the cafeteria.

Unfortunately, Naruto Uzumaki was used to this. At least, he liked to say that he was used to it, but no matter how many hours and days he went through this regular period, he could never feel comfortable.

At the sound of the bell, he would usually wait for everyone to get up. Although he wouldn't be sure if the people around him was gone, once he would hear nothing but silence in the usually loud room, he'd get up and walk away to his next class. Even then, he'd simply stare at his dirty and ripped shoes.

It was rather bright outside and the Uzumaki could feel the sun shine brightly on the right side of his face. It bothered him immensely and he wanted nothing more than to get up or lay down on the table to hide from the light, but his discomfort prevented him from doing so. As always, he was uncomfortable because he felt as though everyone around him was just watching and judging even though he made sure to not act irregularly every day.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see the sun shining brightly almost as if it were mocking him.

''_It's uselessly warm and bright,_'' he would often think whenever he sat at the cafeteria with the sun shining on him.

He felt irritated, but knew he could do nothing about it.

Soon, he started getting nervous because the whispers seemed to increase. He then felt at ease and realized that for once, no one was watching him. He could even finally feel a feeling of comfort he had never felt before.

''_Wow.. is that the new girl? She's freaking gorgeous...''_

Naruto smiled, mostly to himself, ignoring the whispers and the reason why people ignored him today. For once in his entire time in this rotten school, he felt comfortable.

Suddenly, his smile faded when he felt the stares rush back on him. He couldn't help but frown and sink further into his seat.

''_The stares are getting worse than usual.. And it's completely silent... Someone, help me, please._'' the blonde thought as he shut his eyes closed, a lump build up in his throat.

Naruto froze at the next second as a soft voice filled the silence of the cafeteria.

''Can I sit with you?''

And for the first time during his time at the school, he looked up.

Naruto's lips were slightly set a part and his cerulean eyes were obviously filled with tears that could fall any moment now.

In front of him was someone who looked entirely different from him. She was beautiful and she looked healthy, happy and most of all, she looked bright.

''_She looks as annoying as the sun,_'' he thought, sort of irritated. He understood then that her appearance was the reason why the attention on him had been diverted to her. He became annoyed when he realized that the attention on him doubled because she decided to come towards him.

Specifically, he was irritated because it was obvious that people were watching her every move and she just had to sit with a loner. Was she really trying to get more attention? _On her or me_?

His thoughts were cut off when the usual whispers he could hear came back, ''_Tch, that goddamn loser is really ignoring her._''

Naruto quickly sunk in his seat and looked down to his food, totally forgetting for a few seconds where he was. He whispered quickly with a raspy voice, ''Yes.''

The girl smiled, unknown to the blonde, and set down her bag on the table before sitting down in front of him.

The room's silence that was broken earlier simply disappeared as soon as she sat down. Despite this fact, the Uzumaki could easily pick up a few of the remarks that his schoolmates were throwing here and there.

''_Why would someone like her choose to sit with such a loser? _''

Naruto flinched when a few words were suddenly directed to him, ''My name is Hinata! What is yours?''

He stayed silent for a while, hoping that the girl would get the message and leave. When he didn't hear anything for a few long minutes, he looked up from the corner of his eyes only to quickly look back down.

She was staring right at him and was smiling brightly.

''Naruto,'' he finally whispered.

The girl beamed, ''Naruto, huh? I hope we get along well!''

The blonde didn't say anything.

''_Tch. She won't be sitting with him after she realizes that he's the loser of the school._''

Naruto couldn't help but agree. It would just be this once, he thought. He felt relieved at the thought because he couldn't bare this extra amount of unwanted attention.

The blonde slowly looked up to meet once again Hinata's huge grin. The sun was shining brightly on her which exposed her beauty even more. Her lavender eyes that he only noticed then were unique and quite beautiful. Naruto quickly looked back down and sunk deeper into his seat.

Hinata's grin never faltered and with each moment, the sun seemed to shine brighter on him as well. Somehow, he felt as if the brightness was doubled.

''_The sun is especially annoying today..._''

Unfortunately for him, the sun seemed to continue bothering him every single day.

''Good day, Naruto-san!''

''Bon appétit, Naruto-san!''

''How was your day, Naruto-kun?''

''Ah, actually, mine was quite long! I was very excited for lunch since I heard they were serving good food today. I also wanted to see you, Naruto-kun!''

The blonde couldn't help but get irritated as days and weeks went by.

His irritation only grew as Hinata's small talk slowly replaced with long and one-sided conversations.

And one day, Naruto couldn't help but snap, as for the third time in his time at the school, he looked up, and for the first time ever, he got up on his two feet in front of his schoolmates and shouted, ''Shut up! You're so annoying! I seriously don't get you! You could be hanging out with much better people but you choose to irritate me and make things worse for me all the while knowing that! Just- just stop!''

All the while he was staring right in Hinata's eyes and towards the end of his angry speech, he froze. The entire cafeteria was silent and Naruto then visibly trembled. Realizing his mistakes, he pushed the chair back and rushed to the exit as tears filled his eyes.

* * *

**Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Uzumaki couldn't help but run to wherever his feet would take him. All the while, he cried, whined and yelled, for once, letting out his feelings that he's been bottling up all this while. Once he grew tired, he let himself fall under a tree and sighed as he stared at the bright sky.

Once again, the sun was brightly shining on his face.

''_Annoying,_'' he thought. ''So annoying,'' he muttered.

Naruto sighed again and dried his tears with his sleeve. He got up on his two feet and turned around only to fall back again out of shock.

He, as if accusingly, pointed at the figure that sat crouched down, ''Y-you? You? What are you doing here?!''

The girl who was on the ground, tracing a sun on the mud with the help of a stick, looked up with wide eyes.

She then relaxed and approached the blonde.

''Ah, um,'' the girl fiddled with her fingers.

Finally, Hinata bowed, ''I'm so sorry, Naruto-san!''

Those words only shook the blonde even more as his eyes widened.

Naruto and Hinata were now sitting opposite to each other, but with distance in between each other.

Hinata had her arms covering her knees with a frown on her face and Naruto was sitting the same way she was.

''I'm a target... I'm considered as the loser of the school,'' the blonde muttered, not used to speaking so much and showing so many emotions at once to a person.

The bluenette nodded her head and spoke in a soft voice, ''I know.''

Although that response might've seemed shocking, Naruto wasn't surprised. In fact, he knew that she knew.

After all, in the past, she had defended him so many times despite not having the obligation to do so.

_''Hinata-san, why do you hang out with that guy? You do know that he's a loser, right? Come hang out with us next time.''_

_The girl would get angry for her friend, but kept her composure, ''But I see it the other way around. You guys seem like the losers to me, and hence that thought, I'd much rather hang out with Naruto.''_

_She then turned around to leave, but before completely leaving, she added more to her classmates fury, ''Ah, and please refrain from calling __**my friend**__ a loser. He is more worthy than what a __**real **__loser would be.''_

_Anyone that saw the situation would easily laugh because the way she put her words pointed out obviously that she thought that the real loser was those people and not Naruto._

Unknown to Hinata, Naruto saw the entire situation and this wasn't the first time that something like that had happened. In fact, the girl had stood up for him willingly at many occasions.

The blonde's fists then tightened, ''If you knew, then why do you continue to hang out with me? Why do you stand up for me?''

The boy didn't dare to look up while asking his questions.

''Why? Hm..''

But her next words made his eyes widen and he couldn't help but look up into her eyes.

''Because you're my friend,'' she smiled genuinely showing that she meant every word.

Naruto broke out of his frozen moment and his eyebrows furrowed as he expressed pain, ''I never asked for you to be my friend. I would've loved if you weren't my friend. You might think that you're helping me, but really, you're just making things worse for me.''

The blonde coughed, but continued, ''In truth, _you're annoying,_'' the blonde stated as if confidently as he stared dead into Hinata's eyes.

He only regretted his actions when he saw a familiar emotion form into the girl's lavender eyes that would usually be filled with happiness. The emotion might've been familiar to him, but he thought that it didn't fit her usually bright face.

The blunette turned her head away from him and sighed.

''Actually, I realized a short while ago how you aren't comfortable with the numerous stares and whispers that are directed towards you.''

Naruto was about to speak and accuse her, but the girl cut him off and continued, ''I'm guessing that it just got worse after someone finally sat with you, huh?''

Hinata sighed, ''But Naruto, would you really like to receive less attention, or would you rather have a friend that will help you ignore the others as we enter a different world together?''

The blonde scoffed, ''Enter a different world? What sort of nonsense-''

''We could talk about everything to each other, we could laugh, we could get serious- anything, really. In short, we could just ignore everyone else and be comfortable with each other. It would be as if there was only you and me in that place. Even in the world, if you'd like.''

Naruto's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat.

''Wouldn't that be nice?'' Hinata sort of painfully smiled at him and the blonde couldn't help but stare at her.

The blonde then finally gave in as he visibly seemed to relax, ''Yeah, it would.''

The girl's pained expression soon replaced with a bright smile that seemed to match the brightness of the sun behind her.

''Wow, the sun is surprisingly... warm,'' he whispered to himself.

Hinata titled her head, ''It sure is. My back is gonna melt soon.''

The blonde turned red but was relieved that she hadn't caught on to the true meaning.

As he was lost in his trance of embarrassment, she had already gotten up and extended her arm towards him.

''Shall we go, friend?''

Naruto froze for a second but quickly smiled, ''Yeah, friend,'' he whispered as he felt his heart skip a beat when he put his hand in her warm and soft hand.

With that, they retreated towards the direction of the sun.

''Actually... can you.. you can keepaddressingmeinformally,'' the blonde embarrassingly rushed.

Fortunately for him, Hinata had caught on. She giggled, which made Naruto look up at her with a soft smile, ''Okay, Naruto-kun. Then... you can do so as well!''

''Hinata...-chan?''

And all that was heard then were their laughter as the pair walked towards the bright sun.

The bright sun that Naruto surprisingly started to like.

It had been a few months since Hinata joined Konoha High.

At first, there were many people who wanted to befriend her. After all, she had the entire school curious as to how she looked like with the rumors of a goddess having joined the school going around everyone.

As soon as they realized that she was friends with the loser of the school, Naruto Uzumaki, the rumors settled down. Rather, they completely changed.

''_Goddess? I mean, she looks pretty, but who in the right mind would be friends with a guy like that? _''

''_I bet she's as bad as the loser since she's friends with him._''

The blonde, who grew to easily catch onto the whispers that spread along the mouths of his schoolmates because of his circumstances, was worried for his new friend.

As time passed by, his worry turned into guilt.

''Um, Hinata,'' the blonde scratched the back of his head as he nervously started, not daring to look at his friend in her eyes.

They were currently outside at their favorite spot. The spot where they first became friends and in which Naruto first started liking the sun.

It was a small hill in which the green grass flowed gently because of the slight wind that was present on that day. It wasn't special. There were only two sakura trees that barely held any cherry blossoms. One of them held a wooden swing that looked like could fall off at any moment.

But to Hinata and Naruto, it was the most beautiful place that they forever treasured.

''Actually, um,'' the blonde was hesitating and wasn't sure how to form his words properly.

This was obvious to the Hyuga as she crossed her arms and spoke for him instead, ''Do you want me to stop hanging out with you?''

Naruto quickly looked up into her eyes at her question. He hesitated at first, but slowly nodded his head.

His cerulean eyes were then filled with worry as he awaited for her answer.

The emotions that were practically written on his face gave it out to Hinata as she giggled, ''Naruto-kun, I know that you're worried about me, but you don't have to be so selfless. I would rather have you talk to me before making a decision for yourself.''

The blonde's eyes widened at how quick she realized and just as he was about to speak, she cut him off, ''I really don't care about the rumors. People can think whatever they want since it doesn't affect me. Most importantly, it's fine as long as it doesn't hurt us, right?''

Naruto frowned and the girl also suddenly frowned as if realization fell upon her, ''If it bothers you, for your sake, I will stop!''

That's when the Uzumaki finally spoke up as he waved his hands back and forth, ''No!''

His quick response shocked the both of them, but Hinata soon smiled softly and Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, ''Well, I do want to hang out with you. And I don't mind the rumors. It's true that I used to hate them and felt uncomfortable, but with you around...''

The boy slightly blushed, ''With you, I feel comfortable.''

Hinata's eyes then widened and she could feel her face heat up. The Uzumaki then looked down to her eyes and continued, ''You really did help me enter a different world,'' he chuckled.

The girl was frozen but she soon laughed along with him.

''Isn't it nice?'' she suddenly asked.

Naruto didn't even need to ask her about what she was questioning about. He could feel a smile form on his face and he looked up to the bright sky.

''Yeah, it really is.''

Hinata then sighed, ''I really like the sun.''

The blonde then turned his head towards her. She was quietly staring at the blue sky as she relaxed under the sun's warmth.

He smiled, emitting a small sound, and whispered mostly to himself, ''I really like the sun too.''

* * *

**Please review and keep watch for the final chapter as this fic is updated constantly!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_''Hmm, Hinata?'' a blonde hummed._

The same blonde groaned in pain as he sat on the floor while leaning on the door of a classroom to prevent himself from falling down.

_''Yeah?'' _

He slowly took out his phone and looked at the time. It was early in the morning and he and Hinata were supposed to meet here to watch the sun rise.

_''Why do you like the sunrise so much?''_

Who would've taught that some other people would've been here as well. Naruto remembered how they told him cruel things as they beat him up as if trying to appease their anger from elsewhere.

''I've already had enough of seeing your face during lunch time. Now I have to see you this early morning too? Fuck off, loser!''

Naruto truly wished he could've fought back but he was outnumbered and he wasn't exactly strong. He never fought and although he was a victim to a few punches in the past, he never prepared himself for anything this bad.

From the looks of it, the Uzumaki had a broken nose, a dark eye, bruised lips and a sore legs.

_''I like the rising sun because it comes with rays of hope!''_

The blonde blocked his eyes with his free arm at the sudden brightness.

''_Ah, the sun rise. Hinata is probably waiting for me.._'' he thought.

Then, just as he was about to fall from the lack of balance, someone caught him and held him gently.

''Naruto-kun! What happened to you? You- you look so...'' Hinata cried as she examined him frantically.

He was shocked at first, ''W-what,'' he tried, ''are you d-doing here?''

She quickly took out her cellphone trying to call for help. While she waited for answer on her phone, she replied to Naruto, ''I was worried because you didn't show up! Who did this?! How can they- how- how,'' she sobbed.

All Naruto could do then was hug her as the girl eventually could ask for help through her device.

While the Hyuga was heartbroken, the blonde was happy. He wasn't happy because of his current situation, of course, but he was happy because she was there.

''_The sun rise really does come with rays of hope,_'' he thought as he could vaguely hear multiple footsteps rushing for him and Hinata yelling to come before he fully lost consciousness.

Naruto groaned as he woke up. He flinched at the sudden brightness but soon got used to it. He slowly remembered the previous events and quickly understood how he was in a hospital bed.

''Naruto-kun! You're awake! I-I-,'' she stuttered and he could easily notice her happiness as she stumbled upon her words, ''Should I call for the nurse? No, I-I-I should get you some.. water? Food? Um?''

The blonde laughed which seemed to get Hinata to relax as she approached him and sat on the chair on the left side of his bed.

''I'm fine, Hinata. Thank you, really.''

The girl shook her head and frowned as she remembered his state before, ''I already told the principle everything. He will look at the surveillance footage and punish the ones who did this to you.''

''What? No! You didn't have to do that!'' Naruto wasn't used to doing anything about the misdeeds that were done to him by other people.

The Hyuga shook her head again, ''You didn't deserve this. And just as you didn't deserve that cruel beating, they don't deserve to be in our school anymore.''

Naruto was about to say a remark, but she cut him off by putting a finger on his lips, ''Now you're really making me worry. I will have to stick by you every moment of the day.''

At first, the blonde blushed at the sudden touch, but he quickly regained composure and took her finger with his hand as he smiled with obvious amusement, and love, in his eyes, ''Oh? So you'll become my sun that will send me warmth every moment of the day?''

Hinata scoffed, but a little smile along with a tint of pink on her cheeks could be seen on her face, ''I-I was already your sun, wasn't I?''

The blonde's eyes widened at her sudden bluntness and even Hinata blushed at her own words. He soon laughed brightly, ''Yeah, you are my sun.''

It had been a few weeks since the incident that happened to Naruto. The principal had the students expelled from the school and all seemed good to both Hinata and Naruto.

Both only got closer as time went by and were together practically every second of the day.

They continued to hang out at their favorite spot, but today, it was slightly different.

Since Naruto and Hinata had to work on a project, they decided to take advantage of the school's late open hours and stayed inside a free classroom to work.

Most of the time, the blonde cracked jokes and the girl would scold him for distracting her from working, but she'd laugh and enjoy them.

''Okay, okay! Last one,'' Naruto held onto his stomach and wiped his tears with his free hand.

Hinata rolled her eyes but a grin was plastered on her face as she said, ''Fine. Last one, okay?''

''Why do we tell actors to _break a leg_?''

The girl's lip set a part but then she looked dead into the boy's cerulean eyes, ''The answer is something stupid again, isn't it?''

Naruto couldn't contain himself from laughing anymore so he answered for her, ''Because every cast has a play!''and then laughed at his own joke.

The girl didn't laugh at first as she looked at him with an _are-you-serious _look, but as she watched his laughing face, she couldn't help but join in.

''Okay, s-stop!'' she yelled mostly to herself at this point since she couldn't stop laughing.

Eventually, they both calmed down and sighed.

Naruto rested his chin with the help of his hands and stared at Hinata who was sitting across the table, ''Time to get to work,'' he grinned playfully.

The Hyuga slightly blushed as she stumbled upon her words, ''I-If you s-say it like t-that, I-''

Unfortunately, she was cut off by the sound of the room's door slamming open. Both swiftly turned their heads to the noise and there at the entrance was a brown haired classmate that seemed unfamiliar to Hinata.

''Um, sorry, but this room is taken,'' she said to him.

He grinned but it wasn't one that the Hyuga was used to seeing.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she turned around to look at Naruto, but shock crossed her face when she saw his state.

His eyes were wide open and he wasn't leaning comfortably in his chair anymore. Instead, he was visibly trembling.

Hinata then turned back to the man and was about to speak up, but he rushed towards them which scared the girl and her friend.

He took Naruto by the collar of his shirt and punched him in the face which made Hinata gasp.

''You! You got me expelled from the school, didn't you?''

That's when Hinata realized that this guy wasn't a schoolmate. At least not after she had denounced him to the principal for beating up Naruto a few weeks ago.

The Hyuga had enough of the continuous punches he threw so she intervened despite the fear, ''Stop, please!'' she yelled as she tightly held onto his hand, preventing him from throwing another hit.

The blonde's eyes widened, ''Hinata, stop!''

Those words only added to the brown haired boy's anger as he pushed the girl harshly outside the classroom that was but a few centimeters away from them since they were currently at the entrance of the room.

The Hyuga whined in pain and Naruto rushed to her aid as he helped her get up, ''You bastard! Keep Hinata out of this!''

The boy grew irritated and yelled, ''You don't know _how _I have to live at home! My life was unlivable as it was, but you just had to spread the word, huh? You just had to make my life worse!''

He then rushed towards them and kicked the blonde who was helping Hinata on the ground.

Naruto groaned in pain and was now on the floor. The raven turned her head around in worry for him.

She got up defensively and backed up slowly towards the blonde. With each step, the brunette was also approaching her menacingly.

''Look, please, if something is wrong at home, go talk to someone. Don't take it out on us! We didn't do anything wrong!''

The guy only glared as he pushed Hinata away from his way- from his target. She yelped and lost balance as she tripped on the books, that Hinata and Naruto used to study, and that the brunette had thrown away earlier in anger.

Her short cry turned into a yell and that's when Naruto's eyes widened in utter fear.

He screamed her name in complete terror and ran down the long but old stairs that the girl had fallen down off from.

There was blood all over the place, but Naruto didn't hesitate to take Hinata in his arms and hopelessly call for her over and over again.

''HINATA!''

It was the same day of when the incident happened but it later in the afternoon. It was slightly dimmer outside and it was obviously time for the sun to set.

Naruto was currently impatiently waiting for news outside the emergency room Hinata was in, at the hospital.

He frantically walked back and forth as he clasped his hands in front of face praying for good news.

Suddenly, the doors of the room opened and Naruto swiftly turned his head towards the doctor who approached him. He took in the man's hands and begged for good news despite knowing that this wasn't up to the doctor to decide.

The older man sighed and shook his head which only added more sorrow in Naruto's eyes.

''She must've fallen from a long staircase because she has multiple injuries. And...''

The blonde backed away and let go of the doctor's hands, but the older man continued, ''She has severe brain damage.''

Naruto was visibly shaking but he mustered up his courage to ask, ''D-details. Give me the details. Please,'' he pleaded, obviously heart broken.

The doctor hesitated at first, but knew it would be better to tell now than leave it for later.

''When she wakes up, she won't remember anything.''

That's when Naruto fell on his knees to the ground, ''She's in a broken state. I'm sorry, but... she won't last long.''

And with those words, the man left to give some space for the younger boy.

All the Uzumaki could then do was stare at the floor in complete disbelief, terror and sorrow.

This time, Naruto couldn't look up to the door of the room where Hinata was. He felt hopeless and didn't have the energy to do anything.

He realized that there weren't any rays of hope.

Because, at that moment, the sun was setting.

''Again?'' the girl tried her best to form with her mouth as she smiled lightly.

Naruto nodded his head with a smile on his face as well, but his was filled with sorrow that he tried to hide from the person on the bed in from of him.

_Again _meant he was back again at her hospital room with her favorite flowers.

He sat down on the chair and told her, ''Heh, our roles have been reversed. You don't remember,'' he hurt saying that, but continued, ''but in the past, I was in your spot and you were in mine.''

She didn't smile bigger than her previous smile, but her eyes showed that she was happy. Naruto noticed that she was growing tired.

It had been a few days since Hinata was admitted to the hospital. The first time Naruto went in to see her, he almost broke down in front of her despite having cried for hours and hours and having prepared himself to see her.

Of course, she did not recognize him, and although that hurt him more than he thought it would have, he smiled, ''_I'm your friend and I'm here to help you get better._''

He had lied, but he couldn't bare to say the truth.

_That she was dying and that she wouldn't get better._

Naruto would often cry to himself and blame himself for not being able to protect his only friend.

''_If only I was stronger, you wouldn't have ended up like this! I'm so useless.. I-I don't deserve you! _''

But this was all unknown to Hinata, because once he'd open her room's door, he'd put on a show and smile.

Naruto sighed and looked at her face. She stared back and tried to speak, but he stopped her.

''It's okay,'' he said sorrowfully.

The Hyuga slowly put her hand on top of his and Naruto's eyebrows furrowed as he quickly held onto the hand she reached him with.

''It's not okay,'' she whispered and that's when the blonde realized that she knew that she wasn't okay. Hinata knew that she wasn't getting better and she was accepting it.

When he looked at her eyes that somehow seemed to tell him that it was okay to cry in front of her and that she was fine, he burst down in tears.

For having cried so many times, he thought that he wouldn't have any more tears to shed.

He put her hand on his forehead as he looked down and hid his crying face from her.

Hinata didn't say anything and simply tried her best to comfort him with her hand that he was holding.

Suddenly, she mustered up the last bit of her strength to mutter, ''Look.''

Naruto, at first looked at her as she spoke with his eyes brimmed with tears. Then, he slowly turned his head around to where she was looking which was straight ahead to the room's wide window.

Outside the window was the beautiful sight of the sunset. While Hinata looked at it contently but weakly, Naruto looked at it with utter anger as his eyebrows scrunched down. He sniffled, but soon wiped his tears and turned his head to Hinata.

The blonde noticed her trying her best to keep her eyes open and that only added more pain to his heart.

His hold on her hand became tighter and that was when she noticed his stare. Her eyes tiredly landed on his and although her lips didn't form a smile, behind the tiredness, her eyes displayed happiness.

Naruto closed his eyes shut just as Hinata finally gave into the darkness and he desperately held onto her.

The blonde stayed in that position for a long time despite the hand in his growing cold.

He opened his eyes and calmly turned his head around to the window in which darkness was all that could be seen.

That was when he finally accepted that the sun was set and that the moon was out.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review and check out all of our other stories here!**


End file.
